This invention pertains in particular to electric power hand held drill apparatus, having a safety switch for immediate “off” when the hand held electric drill at the “on” position encounters a problem of stalling, causing a kick back, sudden torque or twist of the hand held electric drill and the kick back torque or twisting causing an immediate disconnect from “on” to the “off” position of the power to the handheld electric drill.